


Eye Contact: The Third Time's the Charm

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eye Contact, F/M, Fluffy, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: The eye contact is strong with these two but there is something holding them back.





	Eye Contact: The Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the prompt #2 of the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon Eye Contact. Thanks to @tdgal1 for her help with this one.

 

_First Meeting_

 

Felicity Smoak had been working in the Queen Consolidated IT department for just over a year and she knew she had already become their most valuable employee.

 

Queen Consolidated had decided to go Google. This was a big deal for the IT department. For years, the company had used different software for emails, calendars, sharing information and Google would bring it all together and make it easier to share information in real time. Definitely a move in the right direction. But like any change there was resistance.

 

One of the strongest resistor was actually the current CEO. He liked things the way they were and while he may have approved the change, he was not adapting well.  Which was why Felicity wasn’t exactly surprised when her boss asked her to go up to the executive floor to help Mr. Queen.

 

Felicity knew Mr. Queen was her parents age and so she was going into this meeting with some assumptions. She was intimidated but she wanted to make a good impression. She straightened her skirt and checked for flyaways from her ponytail in the elevator. She felt she looked professional as she stepped off the elevator.

 

She walked up to the receptionist’s desk, “I’m from IT. I’m here to see Mr. Queen.”

 

“Right through those doors, the office at the end of the hall.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Felicity gave herself a pep talk as she walked toward Robert Queen’s office. She could do this. She was a smart, capable employee and she would impress the CEO.

 

When she got to the door at the end of the hall she knocked and heard “Come in.”

 

Mr. Queen had his back to her looking out the window when she walked in the room. He was on a phone call but she could hear he was wrapping it up. She stood and waited.

 

“I have to go now. I have an appointment. Yes, I’ll be there dinner. Bye Mom.”

 

Mom? Who was this? Was all Felicity could think before he turned around and she was face to face with not Robert, but Oliver Queen.

 

Oliver blinked. Who was this woman, yes he knew she was probably from IT, but WOW. Oliver had alway appreciated beautiful woman but something about this one was different. While he usually young college girls without a care in the world this woman had brains and beauty.

 

“You’re not Robert Queen.” She said barely above a whisper.

 

“No, I’m not.” He walked over and held out his hand “Oliver, Oliver Queen.”  

 

Felicity took his hand in her’s and almost pulled back, instantly she felt a spark, she looked up to see if he felt it too. When she looked up she was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She couldn’t break eye contact if she tried.

 

Stop looking at her was all Oliver could think, if he was able to think anything. He just couldn’t stop looking her.

 

Luckily, his assistant came in to interrupt them.

 

“Mr. Queen, sorry to intrude but Walter Steele wants you to meet with him today at four and he would like you to add your thoughts on the proposal. He shared it as a Google doc.”

 

“Thank you, Karen.” Oliver let got of Felicity’s hand and headed toward the laptop on his desk. What was he thinking? This was a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen. He had to pull himself together. He was not that guy.

 

“Ms.? Sorry, I think I missed your name.” He looked at Felicity.

 

She was worried she was still standing there open mouthed. “Felicity, my name is Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Ms. Smoak, I REALLY need your help. I’ve been trying to do as Walter asks but I just can’t figure any of this out. I understood the old way, Groupwise, SharePoint - although, I must admit I hated SharePoint. But this...I don’t get this!”

 

“No problem, that is why I’m here.” Felicity walked over to join him behind his desk. “Let’s take a look at what you have and what you are trying to do.”

 

“If you can make sense of this...I’ll be forever in your debt.” Oliver deliberately avoided directly at Ms. Smoak. There was definitely something about her, he had lots of experience with women but she, she was different.

 

“Okay, let’s tackle your first problem, where is the document you need to comment on?”

 

“Walter, sent it in an email. Let me just find that.”

 

“Actually, if he shared it with you, you can find it in your Drive.” She quickly went to his drive and clicked on _Shared with Me_.  Luckily, he only had a few files shared with him. So Walter’s was at top.

 

“Great, now can you show me how to comment?”

 

“Sure,” Felicity showed him how to comment and then she showed how to make folders to organize his content in Drive and Email.

 

“You are remarkable, Ms. Smoak!”

 

“Thank you for remarking.”

 

*****

 

_Second Meeting (A Few Months later)_

 

Oliver had been looking forward to this meeting all week. And he never looked forward to meetings. This was the meeting where Felicity Smoak presented on the successful implementation of Queen Consolidated going Google.  He had not seen her since that day in his office, not that he hadn’t kept his eyes peeled.  He just knew nothing could become of it so he decided to keep his distance. But today, distance was no longer necessary. Today, he could see her legitimately.

 

Felicity couldn’t lie, she was nervous and she was nervous for one reason and one reason only, Oliver Queen. She had no problem giving this presentation. She given it a couple of times already, to her department and another department head who had requested so she was totally comfortable with the presentation. It was just Oliver Queen. There was something about that man. He did something to her insides. While she managed to keep it professional in his office she would be lying if she didn’t have to having naughty thoughts. She had to keep reminding herself, he’s your boss!

 

Felicity got to the meeting early, she wanted to be prepared for him walking in the room. It would not due for the others in the room to see her swoon. She pushed the conference room door open, expecting to be the first in the room and there he sat.

 

God, was it possible that she was more beautiful than he had remembered? And those glasses, something about those glasses reminded him of her brain. And he couldn’t help it their eyes connected.

 

Felicity knew she shouldn’t, she REALLY shouldn’t. He was her boss’ boss’ boss. So basically he lived on another planet. But she couldn’t stop herself. She smiled and he smiled and she could see the smile reaching his wonderful eyes.

 

“Ah Ms Smoak, so glad you were able to make it,” her boss said as he walked in the room.

 

And just like that the spell was broken.

 

“Happy to be here sir.”

 

“Mr. Queen, do you remember Ms. Smoak? I believe she helped you with some Google stuff a little while back.”

 

“I do. Nice to see you again Ms. Smoak.”

 

“And you.” She nodded toward him. This time deliberately avoiding eye contact.

 

Oliver couldn’t believe the effect this woman had on him. Why did she have to work at Queen Consolidated?

 

*****

 

_One Year Later_

 

“I don’t know Sara, I just don’t want to date anymore.”

 

“Oliver, I never thought I’d hear you say those words. What has happened to you?”

 

“Truthfully?”

 

“Truthfully,” Sara nodded.

 

“I’m only telling you this because you are one of my oldest friends, so you cannot, under any circumstances - mock.”

 

“No mocking - got it.”

 

“I met a woman last year at Queen Consolidated. I couldn’t ask her out because she was my employee but I now know THAT is what I want. All the dates I’ve gone on have been hallow. They all been not-Felicity.”

 

“It’s so odd the woman I want to introduce you to is named Felicity. I met her when she moved into the apartment across the hall from mine and she’s supposed to meet me here. She just started her own tech company. And speak of the devil, she is walking toward us now.”

 

Oliver held his breathe, he would not turn around but he so hoped beyond hope it was her.

 

“Felicity! So glad, you made it.”

 

Felicity hugged Sara, Oliver had yet to see her face. She was wearing tight green leather pants and a black top with shoulders cut out, her long wavy blonde hair was loose.

 

Felicity turned to see Oliver and her jaw dropped.

 

“Felicity, this is my old high school friend Oliver Queen. Oliver, this is Felicity…”

“Smoak,” he said before Sara could finish.

 

Oliver smiled and the two made eye contact and kept smiling.

 

“Okay then, I think I’ll go get a drink...why don’t you two just stay here and stare.”

 

“Felicity Smoak,” Oliver finally managed to speak.

 

“Oliver Queen, you are no longer my boss.” She really hoped he picked up on the hint because he was looking mighty fine in his suit.

 

“I was just thinking that...does that mean I can finally ask you out?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Do you want to leave here? Now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Where do you want to go?”

 

“I’d go anywhere with you.”


End file.
